Talented
by moodiful819
Summary: Kakashi was a man of many skills. Sakura could attest to that. Kakasaku. Smuttish. Sequel to Taut.


A/n: The sequel to Taut is finally up. I hope it does the original justice, but I guess I'll figure that out from your reviews. Happy birthday Sakura!

_Disclaimer: Do Not Own Naruto._

* * *

><p><strong>Talented<strong>  
><em>by moodiful819<em>

.

.

.

It had all started because Sakura wanted to know if Kakashi's tongue was really that talented.

Sure, she had started out going to Eriko's birthday, but she hadn't been too enthused. Eriko had been obligated to invite her due to her position of sempai and the sheer misfortune of walking into the break room while Eriko invited her friends. To be honest, she knew next to nothing about the girl other than the fact they worked in the same building and worked neighboring shifts; and what had been an awkward celebration with coworkers had soon devolved into a waterfall of liquor between her and her former sensei.

Social awkwardness and the birthday forgotten, she switched her attention between her drink, talking to her former sensei, and looking around the bar. The alcohol getting to her partner and the heat getting to her, Sakura flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked around the bar while she waited for Kakashi to sober up a bit, and it was on one of these occasions that two men walked up to her for a chat.

It had been inevitable that she would hit on. It was the bar's "Single's Night" after all, and what was more, she had quite a number of eyes on her.

The chat was the typical script for bar-flirting: "if she had come alone;" "if they could buy her a drink." Admittedly, these two were a lot smoother than the usual bar-hopper, and while she knew these two had no chance with her, she supposed there was no harm in just a bit of talk while she waited for her conversation partner to regain use of his tongue properly.

Halfway through the conversation, Kakashi suddenly tapped her on the shoulder and pointed out the tag on her dress. Vaguely, as she gathered up her hair, she recalled her plan from earlier that day to return the dress the next day. It was only a single girl's night out after all, and Sakura would never really have any occasions to wear the dress again. It would be a complete waste to keep it just to have it languish in her closet. It would be better for her to just wear it once and return it, and it wouldn't be too hard. Sakura knew she wasn't a sloppy drunk and they probably wouldn't do much anyway. It would be perfectly acceptable if she kept the tag on the dress. No one would notice.

Except Kakashi. She hadn't counted on him at all, and though she knew she could somehow tell him that she had done it on purpose, there had been a vague curiosity lurking in her mind all night. She noticed that the more alcohol she plied him with, the looser his inhibitions became. It wasn't something apparent like shouting or throwing his shirt off and proclaiming his undying love for her—He was still as straight-laced and ready-for-duty as ever—but unlike his usual self, he laughed a bit more freely, even slipping in a dirty joke now and again before snickering behind his hand. He was wholly relaxed in front of her for the first time; and in his relaxation, the walls had dropped and her button-pressing was producing results for once. She wondered what would happen if she pressed enough.

And so, she excused herself, turning away from the men. Facing away from Kakashi, she showed her back to him in invitation let him take off the tag.

Next thing she knew, Kakashi's mouth was hovering over her back.

Now even if she couldn't see what was going on, Sakura was no fool. She had a vague notion of what Kakashi was doing behind her back and why he was doing it. Rather, it had been expected and really, her plan for button-pushing had started out rather harmlessly. It was just a bit of drunken flirting, her alcohol-fuzzed mind told her. They were both consenting adults and there was nothing wrong with what they were doing. She would banter with him a bit, flutter her eyelashes a little, maybe add a lazy purr or two, and then wake up the next morning with no harm done.

That was the plan, but she hadn't expected for his defenses to be down. Now that she had no boundaries stopping her, she wanted to know how far she could go. As it stood, she could still let Kakashi rip the tag from her dress with his mouth and leave with their relationship more or less unchanged. No harm, no foul.

That was until she felt his tongue, of course.

Even without any skin-on-skin contact, the reverberations she felt through the fabric of her dress into spine sent delicious shudders up and down her nerves, melting her resolve. Her toes curling deliciously in her shoes, her mind was consumed with the flexing muscle playing on the tag and the man who owned it. Forgetting tonight in the morning was no longer an option. She had to know if it was just a drunken fluke or Kakashi's tongue really was that sinfully wicked.

Two months of hard work later (namely plying the man with more free liquor than he could possibly refuse), Sakura had her answer as she was not-so-gently shoved against the wall by his door.

Now, she knew in order to find out what she wanted to know, a bit of seduction was in order. It hadn't been anything too outlandish: a touch here, a flash of leg there, a readjustment of her bra strap while she knelt on the floor in front of him during one of her more-frequent "clumsy" moments. It was just enough to keep Kakashi unaware of her plans while making sure she wouldn't be getting off his mind anytime soon.

The tipping point had been when he stepped out into his living room to find her in a T-shirt and shorts reading his orange book and twirling her hair around her finger.

A nip at her neck brought her back, gaze foggy as she tried unsuccessfully to catch his mouth with hers. Either he didn't notice her trailing mouth or he didn't care, too busy trying to tear her t-shirt from her body as his calloused hands pushed and pulled at fabric, running heat over her smooth skin.

Her hands clenched and unclenched in his hair, pinned against the wall as she wriggled and moaned into his kiss. Tongues tangling, it felt like he was trying to eat her from the inside out. Her head knocked into the wall behind her, body squirming and burning as she was torn between pushing him away for air and pulling him even closer.

Clothes heaped all over his entryway, she found herself pinned against the wall once more. A rhythmic 'thunk' sounded with every jarring kiss and sinful caress he gave her; and as if his neighbors didn't hate him enough, Kakashi dipped his head below her navel and revealed to her just how talented his tongue was.

_Oh my god…_

As her vision turned to white, she swore the entire block heard her scream.

When he finally tore his mouth away from her core, chin wet and dripping, Sakura didn't think it could get any better. That was, of course, until she looked down.

True to his reputation, even "little Kakashi" was far from average. And while it wasn't the largest she'd ever seen—Genma had that honor and doing his physical was always a trial of patience as he reminded _everyone_ of that fact—Kakashi was certainly larger than most. At the thought of what was to surely come, she felt her spineless form quiver in anticipation.

Hauling her legs up, she found herself bent double against the wall. Her knees were pushed against her chest, legs splayed apart as Kakashi settled into the empty space between. Dimly, the thought that she was fucking her sensei passed over her mind, and while she never gave it much thought before, the taboo sent a titillating shock to her system. Before he had even done anything, she had become a shivering puddle of need and her lust-darkened eyes met his, breaths mingling. Somewhere in her mind, she recalled his mask was off, much like that night two months ago. Belatedly, she realized just how handsome he was before he seated himself inside her and she felt a black hole swallow the oxygen in her lungs.

Legs crammed to her chest and head banging into the wall, Kakashi proved his tongue wasn't the only talented organ he had and he had the stamina to match. They screwed against the door until his legs gave out, and even then they didn't stop, rutting like animals in the entryway before finally going to the bedroom.

They devoured an entire box of condoms that day, fucking until Sakura was little more than a boneless, breathless, thoroughly-sated lump on his bed.

And just when Sakura didn't think it could get any better, when they woke up, Kakashi went to the kitchen and made them both a surprisingly delicious late lunch, securing in her mind the idea that Kakashi was truly a man of many talents.


End file.
